Honey
by Aid.enne6
Summary: What did Zack put in Sephiroth's and Cloud's tea? Maybe it's poison, but then again, Zack's not that smart. So, what is this 'secret ingredient' that Zack speaks of? Sephiroth/Cloud


**Honey**

**By: **.x.Sephy.x.

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: Yaoi **(boyxboy), Mild suggestions, Fluff

**A/N: **Another one-shot. Short, sweet and to-the-point. I thought it would make a cute idea. This one is CloudxSephiroth, prior to FFVII.

**P.S.** If you flame you will receive burnt cookies. Thanks!

**SephySephySephySephySephySephySephySephy **(That's my border line since the one I use never shows up. Sorry I'm slow )

The General easily deflected the blow, although the form had been well-administered. He took pity on the poor cadet and gently knocked the practice sword from his hands. The sword fell to the ground with a clatter and Sephiroth awaited the arrival of his next opponent.

Today was the annual day that Sephiroth would come to the training facility of the ShinRa building and test each of the cadets for future reference. Of course, none of the boys ever came close to matching the silver-haired warrior's abilities, but that was the point.

Sephiroth would simply assess the cadet's skills and pass this on to their instructor so that the information could be used during the deliberation of whether or not the person in question would make it to SOLDIER.

Sephiroth watched with a bored expression as the doors to the facility finally opened again. His bored expression almost, I repeat _almost_ wavered as he observed who had stepped in, hand clutched around the from of a standard wooden practice sword.

Cloud Strife. Of course, Sephiroth knew the blond-haired cadet because of the boy's close relationship with Zack, his second in command.

Sephiroth and Cloud were sort of like silent friends, more than acquaintances, but not outspoken around the other. The two sometimes shared stories and talked comfortably when Zack wasn't around, but not much more.

The main reason of this reserved closeness was fear for what would happen if it grew to anything more than that. Sephiroth was afraid of scaring Cloud off, and Cloud was afraid that Sephiroth would think he was another 'idol-worshiper', like the many in the complex that nearly fainted while in the General's presence.

Cloud walked up to the General and gave him a sloppy salute before waving and exclaiming, "Hey, Seph!"

"Strife, we've been over this before, my name is Sephiroth, and until given permission you are to address-" Sephiroth was cut off by an amused cadet.

"Aw, c'mon Seph, you know you like it." Cloud stated in an almost seductive tone. Sephiroth swallowed thickly.

"Fine, we'll see who's laughing when I slice your head clean off your shoulders." Sephiroth retorted in a mocking way.

Cloud gave the silver-haired man a skeptical look, "With a wooden sword. Uh-huh, and I'm the queen of Galbadia."1

With that comment, Sephiroth readied his sword and demonstrated a flawless fighting stance, waiting for the blond to strike first. The smirk that decorated the General's immaculate features challenged Cloud, causing his competitive side to kick in.

The cadet charged forward, and in an expert move, ran towards the left but then quickly switched to the right and almost caught Sephiroth off guard, the General unexpecting of the little-known move.

Sephiroth dodged the blow at the last second, sending the cadet onto his back, his head making a sickening crack against the hard gym floor.

The General was about to ask Cloud if he was alright, but the cadet was on his feet again in the next second and running towards Sephiroth, sword at the ready.

After several amazingly experienced moves for his level, Cloud delved at Sephiroth in his final blow, Sephiroth imitating his block to the first move. Except this time the block was ineffective; the blond had been expecting that move.

Both went flying to the ground, Cloud on top, as the General's sword fell from his hands due to the shock of sudden weight upon his body. The trip to the floor seemed to go in slow motion, until Sephiroth's back hit the floor painfully, the extra weight of the cadet being added to his burden.

Cloud straddled Sephiroth's waist and smirked giddily as he began rambling about how the General would never pay attention when the two fought.

The silver-haired man did not hear a word the cadet said, however, as he tried to control his body from reacting to Cloud's position on him. He tried imagining President ShinRa in a skimpy French maid's outfit, but it didn't help much. This was bad. Cloud needed to get off _now_ before he 'noticed' anything.

The General quickly stood up sending the still blabbering Cloud to the ground, now whimpering and rubbing his backside.

Sephiroth took a moment to inwardly smile at the cute pout on the cadet's face before dismissing the boy before Cloud witnessed the man embarrass himself.

As Cloud left he said in a barely audible tone, "Bye, Sephy!" and quickly shut the doors before he got attacked with Masamune.

Sephiroth hated that nickname. Cloud loved it.

**SephySephySephySephySephySephySephySephySephySephy**

Sephiroth trudged up to his room, exhausted after everything he had done today, what with the meetings, examinations, paperwork, and missions. He didn't know which was worse, the appointment he had endured with Hojo today, or all of the previously mentioned tasks combined.

He slid his keycard through the slot, the light blinking green on the keypad before the door unlocked with a click and the General opened the door tiredly.

A pair of bright blue eyes met his in the doorway, causing him to jump in fright, the eyes immediately being recognized as Zack's.

"Does the Mako in my eyes usually scare _you_ that much? I had no idea it was so frightening in the dark." Sephiroth drawled in Zack's direction as he stepped into his apartment.

"Believe me, man, you don't know the half of it." Zack joked as he ungracefully settled on Sephiroth's black leather couch.

"Very funny, Zachary. Now to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Sephiroth sarcastically replied.

"Well me and Spike were just in the neighborhood and thought we'd drop by." Zack noticed this caused the General to perk up a bit, an unknown emotion crossing his face for a millisecond before disappearing.

"Where is said cadet?" Sephiroth asked looking around, confused.

"He's in the kitchen making tea, I told him what you kind liked. Speaking of which, I need to go help him. I'll be right back." Zack scooted off the couch and bolted into the kitchen, from where Sephiroth could smell delicious flavors wafting out.

Unknown to both men, Zack had added something to the tea while Cloud's back was turned.

When the two returned, Zack was grinning oddly. Not that Zack grinning was odd, it was actually quite normal. It was just the _way_ the raven-haired SOLDIER was grinning that made Sephiroth shudder.

Cloud was carrying a steaming pot of what smelled suspiciously like peach tea, Sephiroth's favorite.

The blond offered the General a cup before also taking one for himself. When offered one for himself, Zack politely declined, snickering behind his hand.

At the precise moment that the two had downed their entire cups, Zack amusedly exclaimed, "I added a secret ingredient!"

Sephiroth nearly choked on his tea as Cloud looked at Zack with a terrified and angry expression on his face.

"Zachary, would you care to tell Cloud and I what that ingredient was?" Sephiroth inquired in a falsely sweet tone.

Zack gave another chuckle and informed the two horrified men, "If I tell you what the secret is, it won't be a secret anymore."

Cloud held Sephiroth back as he attempted to reach out and strangle his second in command.

Cloud sat the man back down and started rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Now Seph, firstly you and I both know that Zack's too much of an idiot to use anything that would actually have an affect on us. Secondly, violence won't solve this."

Sephiroth muttered something along the lies of, "Well if you had allowed me to strangle him earlier none of this would've happened."

Sephiroth, Cloud mused, looked cute when he pouted like that. That was strange…now why had he thought that? Some annoying voice inside his head started saying things like, 'You can't deny it, he's sexy.' Cloud's other mental voice retorted, 'Yes, I know, but this is Sephiroth we're talking about. So shut up.'

Cloud proceeded to look a bit flustered as Sephiroth closed his eyes, relaxing into the cadet's ministrations. He suddenly noticed how good that small hand felt on his back, and how much he loved the feeling of Cloud's hot breath upon his neck.

Now, Sephiroth was normally somewhat attracted to Cloud, but now the closeness was killing him. Cloud was in a similar predicament from where he was standing behind the General.

Cloud's hand unconsciously started moving lower, making Sephiroth's body once again react in other ways besides relaxation.

Sephiroth's eyes drifted shut as Cloud's became half-lidded, the silver-haired man beginning to voice little hums of appreciation for Cloud's movements.

Zack noticed the change as well, but watched confused as the two pressed closer to the other's warmth. Zack, probably to everyone's surprise, hadn't been expecting this reaction.

Sephiroth turned his head to face Cloud and let his eyes flutter open, his lips just a breath away from the blond's, parted slightly.

Cloud also leaned in a little farther, the motion causing the two to very lightly brush lips, before they pulled back and stared at the other. This went on for a few more seconds before they made a silent agreement and quickly closed the distance again, except this time harder and less tentative.

Zack blankly gaped at the scene before him. He was at a complete loss for words as he witnessed the General part the cadet's lips and the cadet wrap his arm's around the other's neck confidently.

Sephiroth just then pulled away from the blond, to both their reluctance, and turned to Zack. "Zachary, did you by any chance put an aphrodisiac in that tea?" Sephiroth asked, expecting this to be the reason for his and Cloud's behavior. 2

All of a sudden Zack burst into hysterics, rolling on the floor with tears streaming down his face. He clutched his stomach while trying to force out, "I….hahaha….didn't…haha,

gasp, when…haha…when I said….hahahahaha…secret ingredient, I only…..haha, gasp,…meant honey." The laughter continued while Cloud and Sephiroth looked curiously at each other.

"What are you talking about, Zack?" The blond asked his friend firmly, trying to get a straight answer.

Zack took a few deep breaths and replied, "All I did was put honey in your tea. Nothing else. I said all that 'secret ingredient' crap just to see if it would freak you two out. I guess it worked, but I sure wasn't expecting _that_." He motioned to his companions' close proximity.

"You mean to tell me that what Cloud and I just did had nothing to do with you or the tea?" Sephiroth tried to confirm.

"Yep." Zack proudly replied.

"And you made all that up just to scare us?"

"Yep." Zack repeated with a mischievious smile.

Sephiroth and Cloud looked at each other with devilish grins before Cloud spoke up, "We'll give you a ten second head start, Zack."

"Huh?" Zack said intelligently.

"Better start running." Cloud sing-songed. "Didn't think you were getting off that easy, did ya?"

"10…9…8…" Sephiroth started.

Zack 'eeped!' and flew out the door in record time, not looking back to notice that the two hadn't followed him at all.

Not noticing Cloud lock the door so that Zack couldn't get back in. Not even noticing the melodious laughter from down the hall as he sprinted in no particular direction, and kept going for hours.

Zack mentally cursed every bee on earth, and every ounce of honey that existed. He wouldn't be eating that stuff for a while.

Especially not after what Cloud and Sephiroth did to him the next morning, but that's a different story.

**SephySephySephySephySephySephySephySephySpehySephy**

**That was fun, who can't love Zack's superior intelligence? Don't Cloud and Sephy look adorable together? Going into yaoi fangirl mode. You'd better run!**

**1- If you didn't already know, Galbadia is a world in FFVIII.**

**2- And for those who didn't get it an aphrodisiac is a sexual stimulant. You know, like Viagra? Huh? Huhh? XD**

**Thank you for reading! Cupcakes for reviewers! **

**Love and M&M Cookies,**

**.x.Sephy.x.**


End file.
